


New at the Office

by AntlerLantern



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Situation, Job Interview, Kissing, M/M, Male/Male, NSFW, Rhys being a dork, Sex, jack being a smug little shit, rhack - Freeform, rhys not knowing wtf he is doing, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntlerLantern/pseuds/AntlerLantern
Summary: Rhys has an accidental job interview with none other than Handsome Jack. Things get awkward really fast. Also tension.





	1. Wrong turn

Rhys was pretty sure he had misheard the receptionist and had taken a left turn instead of a right somewhere because in front of him was a huge golden door. He checked through his memory best he could and even his ECHO eye told him that this was the place. There were no signs or anything in this place, impossible to get around too! A damn labyrinth if he could say so. All the walls looked the same with the occasional diversity of Handsome Jack posters. To be completely honest he had stolen a few of those posters. Despite not being sure this was the application centre for joining Hyperion he walked in without knocking first. It’s a application centre, you shouldn’t have to knock… right?

When Rhys got inside and closed the doors behind him he could see a massive room with a huge window facing Elpis, the moon of Pandora. There were huge statues of Handsome Jack on both sides of the room in water basins. The whole room was lit with huge lamps placed on the ceiling and on some of the walls. 

The back of the room had a flight of stairs that led up to a desk and a golden chair. Rhys assumed nobody else but him was in the room. The chair was turned away from him so that he couldn’t see if anyone was in it. Rhys decided to go a bit further into the room and suddenly he could hear a voice speaking to someone. He could hear that it was a man's voice, the receptionist had told him that he would be meeting a Mr. Heins about his application. 

“Uh… Sir Heins?” Rhys said with a tremble in his voice.

A sudden silence fell onto the room after Rhys had called out to the man in the chair. He could hear a grumble from the chair that said,

“Heins? Who the hell is Heins?”.

“What the… hell?!” The man in the chair said as he turned around.

Rhys thought he was about to either pass out or die right there on the spot. Realization struck him. This wasn’t the application centre, but the one and only Handsome Jack’s office! How the hell did he manage to end up here??

“No one ever taught you how to knock, kiddo?!” Handsome Jack screamed at Rhys while he quickly walked towards him. 

When Jack had gotten halfway down the flight of stairs he was only a few meters away from Rhys while simultaneously pulling his gun from his holster. Rhys couldn’t hear what he was shouting at him. He curled up inside his mind and was just accepting his fastly approaching demise. He knew what happened to those who crossed paths with Handsome Jack under bad circumstances.

Jack was now about a meter or two away from Rhys, pointing his gun at the other man’s face. 

“Either you tell me who you are or the next door you barge through without knocking will be the one to Hell” Was the last thing Jack told Rhys before firing a shot. Rhys shut his eyes and flinched while thinking ‘NOT THE FACE!’. 

Rhys wasn’t sure what had happened but he was certain he was not already dead. Well if being dead felt like still being alive and as if you had just shat yourself then maybe he was dead. But Rhys opened his eyes to see Handsome Jack, still holding his gun, pointing it upwards. Jack’s eyes were staring right at Rhys and inspecting every inch of him. Jack was frowning and looked as if he was about to pull the gun down back to Rhys’ face, but he didn’t.

“I’ll ask again, who the hell are you” Jack said with a dark voice while holstering his pistol.

Rhys stammered and had trouble speaking for two reasons. One, he was standing right in front of his biggest hero. Sure Handsome Jack had done some pretty awful things but he was a hero to everyone on Hyperion. Two, Rhys had no idea what to say now that he stood in front of said hero.

“I.. uh…” Rhys said while still figuring out what to say. 

“Spit it kid, I don’t have all day” Jack rolled his eyes. Rhys gulped before speaking again.

“I was here about my application?”

“What… application- oh right! The gun design application!” Jack said with a surprisingly cheerful tone. “Oh.. oh! Yeah sit down, I had forgotten that was today” Jack said while sitting down at the office chair and pointing at a chair laying down behind a plant. 

Rhys didn’t know how to react at how well everything seemed to be turning out. Even though Jack had mistaken Rhys for someone else he didn’t seem to really notice. While he was getting the chair Jack asked something about the design papers but he brushed it off without Rhys having to say a word. Which was good because Rhys doesn't know a squat about firearms. He didn’t even know how to use one. 

“So… What’s your idea kiddo?” Jack asked while leaning back with his arms crossed. He put one leg over the other while looking at Rhys trying to explain a gun. Rhys had to play mind-slots for any idea for a gun that might have gotten Handsome Jack interested enough to invite him to his office. 

“So I was uh… thinking about a… Shotgun!” Rhys said while waving his arms around to show the shape of the gun. Rhys talked about the magazine size, accuracy while having no idea what he was talking about. Jack seemed to notice but didn’t do anything to stop his rambling. 

Rhys was starting to run out of ideas or gun related words to mention and he was starting to get a little flustered. Had had stopped waving his hands around and instead put them in his lap. Jack leaned forward onto his desk while leaning on one hand. He had very clearly noticed that Rhys got flustered when looking at him. 

“So uhm yea…. that’s... that’s basically my ide-”

“Kiddo, this all seems like a really good idea with professional insight...” Jack said, cutting Rhys off. 

“Really?!” Rhys said, lighting up. His plan had worked, if you could call it that…

“But I have one problem with your idea…” Jack said, taking a dramatic sip from his coffee mug. That apparently was on his desk this whole time.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about, have you?” The man said, punctuating every word. He had now leaned back in his seat, smirking as he saw Rhys’ face go pale. 

Rhys was petrified. Jack had seen through his thin disguise and now he had no idea what the CEO would do. Would he kill Rhys? Throw him out of an airlock? Make him into crunchy breakfast cereal for skags? All he could do was sit in that chair and wait for his annihilation, that was unquestionably coming shortly.


	2. Invitation

Rhys had all the right to be scared. He was sitting in Handsome Jack’s office, presenting a made up design idea and had just been busted. He could only imagine what Jack would do to him now. 

But Jack didn’t move. Rhys was shaking down to his core. Jack asked Rhys about the papers he had brought with him, Rhys gave them to Jack in an instant. They were application papers for working at Hyperion, the papers were not supposed to be in Jack’s hands, they were supposed to be in a file somewhere in Mr. Heins’ room where they would probably never be looked at again. But now they were here, in Handsome Jack’s hands while he read them over.

After a long silence Jack grumbled his voice and gave the papers back to Rhys. 

“You’ll fit in here kiddo. Make sure to get to the application centre this time” Jack said trying to sound more funny than intimidating. Jack had of course failed at that. Rhys was about to go when Jack stood up and reaching out for Rhys’ hand.

“Hey slow down kiddo, I just gave you a job. Maybe be more thankful” The older man said, his hand still waiting for Rhys to shake it. Rhys was shocked and gave Jack a nervous and probably sweaty handshake, still not sure how to act around him.

 

When Rhys had gotten outside Jack’s office doors he saw an unknown man walking towards the golden door, Rhys suspected this was the man Jack had expected. The other guy looked just as nervous as Rhys had been, only this guy knew that he was about to talk to Jack. Hopefully this man had better ideas than Rhys had as he actually works with that stuff. 

Rhys had gone to the end of the hallway and just taken a left turn when he looked back, seeing Handsome Jack still sitting on his golden throne. Rhys looked at his hand and saw a note he had not noticed before, probably because of shock he thought to himself. When he unfolded the note he noticed it was hastily written by, Rhys assumed, Handsome Jack. Rhys didn’t have to actually read it before Vaughn showed up around a corner, so he put it his pocket.

“Hey bro! So how’d it go?” Vaughn said with a smile on his face. He was carrying a load of papers. As Vaughn works with accounting at Hyperion he had been the one to suggest working there to Rhys. 

“Hey! Bro, you will not believe what just happened!” Rhys said clutching his application close to his chest. Rhys was clearly still shaken from what had transpired. He told everything to Vaughn while they both walked to the application centre. Rhys would leave his papers there before he, Vaughn and Yvette eat lunch. Vaughn didn’t say a word while Rhys told him about the impossible encounter, his jaw was dropped throughout the whole walk. He actually looked like an idiot but Rhys didn’t mind since they were close friends. 

“Holy… Rhys how did you think that was the centre?? You could have been killed!” Vaughn spat out when Rhys had told him everything that had happened, except the note. Rhys rubbed his neck and looked distressed. 

“Yeah I know but look! I’m fine!” Rhys said still looking down at his feet. They were right outside their destination and both of them looked in. Rhys glanced at the door, how stupid had he been. This door looked much more “inviting” than that huge golden door. He and Vaughn went in and Rhys left his papers there so that they could finally have some lunch.

At the lunch room Vaughn lent Rhys some money, the stuff at Hyperion was expensive! Rhys told Yvette the same story he told Vaughn. Yvette reacted about the same way as Vaughn except she almost fainted. After Rhys had ensured them that he really was okay he decided to eat his lunch at home instead at Hyperion. He really didn’t want to be in any more trouble today. He said goodbye to Vaughn and Yvette after buying the cheapest lunch possible and going home through a New-U station.

 

He got shivers from traveling through the machine as his particles were reassembled about four blocks from his apartment. There were no people around since it was working hours and the streets were so quiet. Rhys felt a bit uneasy by how no one was around, there were usually a few people out.

When he got to his apartment door he searched his pockets for the key, he got nervous at first as he couldn’t find them. When he had checked all of his pockets he decided to use the spare key under a secret flap in the wall. He stepped inside and picked up some Hyperion flyers from the floor that had fallen through the mail drop. Rhys sat down at his small, but functional, dinner table and looked through the flyers.

While looking at a flyer for the “Handsome Jack tour” Rhys remembered the note he had gotten from Jack as he was leaving. He had forgotten all about it but now he was all alone and could read it by himself. 

“Kiddo, how would you feel about being invited to a party this weekend? Come up to the office tomorrow”


	3. First Day

Rhys was pacing around his dinner table where the note from Handsome Jack was laying text-up. He had no idea how to respond to the question written on it. What kind of party would it be? Was this a trick? 

In the end Rhys decided to go up to Handsome Jack’s office and answer him directly. He was getting butterflies in his stomach by just thinking about encountering Jack again after the last time. He left it at that, Rhys decided to not think about the note anymore and decided to take a shower to clear his thoughts. 

When Rhys got out of the relaxing shower he heard someone fiddle with the front door and he got nervous. He was just standing in the middle of the room in only a towel around his waist, looking at the door. When the door opened Rhys could see Vaughn with a bag in his right hand.

“Bro it’s raining like crazy! You could have at least opened the door when I rang the doorbell!” Vaughn said while shaking off some rain from his jacket.

“Sorry Vaughn I was in the shower” Rhys said while walking into his room to get a change of clothes.

Vaughn was soaked from head to toe and after Rhys had changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants he got into Vaughn’s room to get him a change of clothes too. Vaughn said that he had bought dinner for both of them. Rhys took the bag from the floor and put it on the table, it smelled delicious and when he looked inside it was Thai takeout. 

Rhys and Vaughn ate directly from the takeout boxes while watching a action show on their TV. The show wasn’t great but they had a great time talking about plot holes and which characters they think fit together. They had been up all night watching movies when they finally decided to go to sleep, the problem was that Rhys couldn’t sleep. He heard Vaughn snoring in the other room while he thought about the note.

 

In the morning Rhys got up the same time as Vaughn. They ate a cheap breakfast that consisted of cereal and black coffee before heading to the New-U station. Rhys was feeling the same butterflies again but when he suddenly was up at Hyperion he forgot all about it. He followed Vaughn to the elevator before saying goodbye. Handsome Jack even had his own elevator up to the hallway outside his room. On the ride up Rhys remembered to check for his job application on his way out.

Rhys stood outside Handsome Jack’s golden door once again. This time Rhys knocked on the door before stepping in, he hadn’t reflected on it before but the door was really heavy. Inside Jack sat on his golden throne like before but this time he was looking right at Rhys when he entered. Rhys couldn’t formulate words so he just walked up to the desk and stood there. He was about to sit down when Jack put his hand up and told Rhys to stand still. Jack got up from his chair and walked towards the younger man slowly.

Rhys began to question what Jack was doing but before he could properly say the words Jack took a hold of Rhys’ chin and lifted it up slightly. Jack was taller than Rhys and was now looking at every detail on Rhys’ face. The two men were standing intimately close to one another. If Rhys were to stand on his toes, even a little bit, the would certainly kiss. And he would certainly die in the process but it might be worth it.

“Can I take you comin’ here as a yes to my invitation?” Jack said with a deep voice, still holding Rhys by the chin. 

The younger man didn’t know what to say and just nodded slightly. Jack grinned and let go of Rhys’ chin and walked back to his chair. He told Rhys that he would pick him up at seven, he already knew Rhys’ address and assured him that nothing would happen to him. That didn’t exactly comfort him in the slightest as that meant Handsome Jack had kept an eye on him after, or even before, they met.

When Jack sat down in his chair he started to write on some papers and Rhys couldn’t help but look from the other side of the desk. His ECHO eye told him that the papers were something about Atlas weaponry. Rhys had heard about Atlas guns being pretty good but, as the gun enthusiast he was, he actually had no idea whether that was a false allegation or not. Jack noticed that the younger man hadn’t left his spot where he had told him to stay still and immediately told him that he could leave when he wanted. Rhys hadn’t understood, like the cute idiot he was, that he was allowed to leave and he actually came closer to inspect the papers himself. He had forgotten all about the stories surrounding Jack and what he does when his ECHO eye scanned the word “Vault”.

“So you are interested in guns kiddo, would’ve never guessed…” Jack said in a mischievous voice. 

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard about Vaults before but never Atlas in the same sentence” Rhys said, inching closer to Jack while still keeping his eye on the document.

When Rhys was standing beside Jack he finally came to his senses and realised that he was standing next to Handsome Jack. He started to stutter a bit while slowly going backwards like he had gone too close to a Skag. When he was about to turn around Jack took ahold of Rhys’ waist and dropped him down in Jack’s lap. Rhys was bright red in his face and sat with a straight back.

“Relax kiddo, easier to read from down here right?” Jack said while trying to hold in his laughter at the sight of Rhys.

“Uhhh-” Was all Rhys could say before leaning forward and taking a few documents.

Rhys was pretending to read through the miniature Atlas text. In reality all he could think of was that he was sitting in Handsome Jack’s lap. Rhys shifted his legs a lot since it was hard to sit down properly on one of Jack’s legs. They sat like that for a few minutes when Jack suddenly rested his head on Rhys’ shoulder to try and read the same document. Rhys dropped them on the floor and stood up quickly to retrieve them. He hit Jack in the face with his shoulder in the process.

After he got up and put the documents back on the desk Rhys got a message through his ECHO eye, his job application had been updated and he was asked to come down to the centre. The younger man excused himself and before Jack could say anything Rhys had already gone through the door.

 

The younger man had gotten to the application centre really quickly, he didn’t know why but he had ran the whole way. He really liked Jack but this was becoming a bit too much for Rhys, Jack was known for his temper and he could kill him any moment. While Rhys was standing outside the centre door, trying to regain his breath, a woman walked outside with a cup of water. She offered the cup to Rhys and he drank it all in one go, this was about how nice the people who worked at Hyperion were. The occasional act of minor kindness kept the whole place from falling apart due to fights between the workers.

Rhys didn’t have time to thank the woman before she had already walked inside again. When he was ready he walked inside and went straight to the reception desk. He told the man sitting there that he had received a message about his job application. The man just nodded and pointed to a door at the back. 

Rhys knocked on the door before entering. It was quite a small room stuffed to the brim with boxes and papers. A woman sat behind a huge pile of paperwork and even though she couldn’t see Rhys she just said the generic “come in”. 

“Excuse me, I was told to come here? For a job application?” Rhys said while sitting down at a surprisingly clean chair with only a few papers on it.

“Yes yes, come in. Name?” The woman said with a tired tone.

“Rhys” The young man said.

The woman stopped writing something on a computer and looked at Rhys. She stood up and walked to her right were another huge pile of papers were standing as tall as she was. She looked at the pile and dragged out a application so confidently, the whole thing looked like a jenga tower. She looked at the paper and walked back to her desk. 

“So… Rhys. Your application has been accepted, congratulations” She said while handing Rhys the papers. 

Before Rhys could say “thank you” before she groaned and said:  
“Oh right… I’m supposed to give you this too... “ The woman said. 

She stood up once again and tugged at a box on the tallest shelf. She was surprisingly good at getting the one thing she was looking for. She took hold of the bottom of the box and when she was about to pull it down something fell on her face. The woman fell and the box fell on her. She didn’t really seem to care and just opened the box and handed Rhys a level 3 keycard.

When Rhys had helped her put the box back up on the shelf he thanked her and walked outside. He read the papers and he had been accepted into the data-mining department and would work only a few stories down from Handsome Jack. His papers were stamped with a green one and a red one. The red one was from Jack, it said “Approved” in big letters with a HJ in the lower right corner.

Rhys went to the elevator to go up to his department and when he was about to go inside he saw that Jack walked out. Rhys was stunned and just stood there. Jack told Rhys get inside if he didn’t want to wait for the next elevator. He didn’t really talk the same way as Handsome Jack did, this led Rhys to believe that this was one of the CEO’s many clones. The younger man hurried to get into the elevator and start his first day working for Hyperion.

 

This time Rhys had remembered his keys and didn’t need to use the spare one. He was really tired, his first day hadn’t gone exactly as planned, to start the meeting with Jack was something he couldn’t stop thinking about. The second thing was that data-mining was much harder than he thought. 

Rhys put the bag with groceries on the table and then he flopped down in the sofa. Vaughn wouldn’t be home until later so he had their apartment all to himself. Not like he would actually do something. All Rhys had planned to do was sleep so he wouldn’t be too sleep deprived the next day, if he couldn’t work the hours he had to he wouldn’t get paid the minimum wage.

Rhys fell asleep on the sofa while still thinking about Jack.


	4. Sealed with a kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to actually post, I hope you guys enjoy!!

The week had gone by so quickly. Rhys hadn’t told Vaughn about Jack because to be serious, what would he say? They just went on with their own lives like nothing had happened. Rhys had worked extra hours to compensate for the early leaving on Saturday, as it was custom to work your ass off the first month at Hyperion, or at least Vaughn said so.

On friday Rhys got off at nine and he stopped by a shop that sold fancy coats and costumes after teleporting down from the office. He went inside and looked around for a cheap but nice looking tail-coat as he fancied that sort of thing. In the end the high prices and the not-so-fancy looking tail-coats made Rhys leave the shop without buying anything. To be honest he could never buy something so costly when he and Vaughn already had too many expenses. When Rhys got home he could see Vaughn had already eaten and had gone to his room, probably sleeping. Rhys unpacked his dinner and ate the slightly chilled chicken legs. 

After doing his dishes and showering he went to his room to get some rest since the whole next day would consist of nothing but stressing and waiting for Jack to come by to pick him up. What ended up happening was that Rhys didn’t get much sleep since he was stressing over how much he would dwell on their time at the party. When it was around 3 AM Rhys was still awake and checking his phone, nothing interesting really. There was an ad about cheap tail-coats but since he would be ordering them online he would only be getting those by the end of the month…

Saturday evening came around quicker than Rhys had expected. He slept for most of the day and Vaughn only woke him up when he had cooked lunch, toasted sandwiches. Rhys and Vaughn ate the sandwiches together and Rhys ended up telling him about Jack, not everything but minor details were included. Vaughn ended up being frozen in place and listening intently to everything Rhys had to say. He did ask a few questions like “Why go out with him?” and all Rhys could do was answer honestly. He likes Jack, in a weird way.

Vaughn gave some advice on what to do if Jack did anything strange and said that he would be available on the phone the whole night if Rhys ever needed to call. They watched some episodes from their favourite series before Rhys was getting ready to be picked up. He took a shower and shaved his chin before combing his hair and slicking it back. Before Rhys could get dressed in a old suit he had someone rang the doorbell. 

Rhys, half naked as he was, asked Vaughn to open the door. When Vaughn opened he saw a tall man with a gray stripe in his hair holding a bag. Vaughn called out to Rhys and told him to come to the door and the young man did so. Jack was standing in the doorway and gave a modest smile.

“Heard you didn’t have something fancy to wear pumpkin” Jack said while handing the bag over. 

The bag was decorated with elegant clothing and scribbles. Rhys opened the bag and saw the half striped tail-coat he had been looking at in the store. The coat had more detail than the one in the shop, Jack had probably paid extra for that. It was in his size and everything.

“Th-thank you! I’ll go get dressed!” Rhys stuttered while running back to the bathroom. 

Jack walked inside on his own and looked around the apartment. He noticed how run down the place was, even if the boys had kept it clean there were cracks in the corners and cheap furniture that didn’t exactly match. Vaughn offered Jack a drink but he said no thanks while looking at the bathroom door. Jack knew what he came for and that he would leave with Rhys and nothing else. 

Rhys emerged in a perfectly fitting tail-coat decorated with the left side striped in thin silver linings with the other side being black as night. The ends of the arms had glowing blue lights formed like big bracelets. He was wearing a slightly baby blue polo shirt under the coat. He had received a pair of black gloves as well but he didn’t wear them. He hadn’t gotten any shoes from Jack but he already had his skagskin boots he was going to use.

“Wow… you look, wonderful” Jack said looking stunned, there was a smile on his face.

“Thank you, how did you know I liked this one?” Rhys asked while doing a turnaround. 

“Well I uh… Let’s just say I knew” Jack said while rubbing his neck slightly before opening the door outside.

Jack gestured for Rhys to follow and he followed him. Outside Jack’s car stood parked on the side of the road. It was a Hyperion sports model with a sleek design. It was, as everything Hyperion, yellow with orange details. They both got in and the seat was already heated, even if it wasn’t too cold of a evening it was nice. Jack had rolled down the windows and Rhys loved the feeling of the wind in his face and just drifting by skyscrapers in different colours. 

 

They got to the fancy establishment called The Vivace where Jack definitely be the star of the evening. Rhys decided to keep out of his way as a crowd of people would follow him around with questions that would last for days. Jack made sure that the man driving the cars into the garage knew that if his car was scratched it would be he that got punished. After talking down to the man so that he was almost laying passed out on the floor Jack threw him his keys. 

“Let’s get inside pumpkin” Jack said without a care in the world that the valet parker almost had a heart attack. 

There was a receptionist of sorts that welcomed them with a very professional tone. She was wearing a classic bartender outfit but with a corset and a fancy suit over her white shirt. She also wore a bright red bowtie.

“Handsome Jack, sir” the receptionist said before glancing over at Rhys and looking him over.

“And… his company…?” She said while checking her attending list.

“Rhys, just Rhys” The younger man said while fiddling with his hands. 

The receptionist nodded and guided them inside, the place was pretty crowded. It was quite stylish with white walls and a black marble floor. Old and new paintings filled some walls while other walls only contained shelves with hard-to-get records and a very fancy vinyl player. Plants were placed seemingly at random in the room. To the right there was a slightly raised platform with two red couches and a red armchair. To the left of a very big bar at the back there was a door to a big porch.

At the party Rhys felt out of place, all of the people there looked like higher ups from different companies. He had lost Jack right as they entered, a crowd had dragged him away for a interview. Now when Rhys was all alone he could feel eyes fixated onto him. He felt as if all of the higher-ups were judging him on how much “lower class” he was compared to them. There were no corners that were free from judgemental eyes that were burrowing into the back of his head, he had nowhere to hide from them. He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink that sounded like the most expensive, Jack had told him that he would be paying for everything after all. Rhys drank his Habanero Margarita while not making eye contact with anyone in the room. After he had emptied the glass he couldn’t put it down anywhere and instead held it while picking at the lemon. A waitress came around and took his glass from him after a while of him just randomly walking around the room, faking interest in the paintings on the walls.

Rhys had no idea what he should do, he had never gone to a social event like this. He eventually decided to go to the porch. While outside he could get a breath of fresh air and he felt less out of place since he was all alone. It was quite a cool evening and a slight breeze was pushing some strands of hair out of place. Rhys felt like he could breathe out there, not having to deal with the feeling of being stared at. He suddenly felt a hand come up on his hip and someone fixing his strand of hair back into place. 

“Hey pumpkin, how ya feeling?” Jack said while leaning over the fence and looking out over the city.

“Not too well, a bit too many people here. How about you?” Rhys said while crossing his arms and scratching at his metal arm.

“Oh nothin’ special, the usual ‘how does it feel to be the CEO’ and ‘how is the company going’... That kind of thing, pretty boring stuff really” Jack said, he turned to look at Rhys instead of the city that extended into the horizon.

Jack and Rhys smiled at each other, Rhys leaned on the fence too and felt his face becoming more hot with each moment. He couldn’t stop smiling at the thought that he and Jack were actually on, what he assumed, a date. There was a tingling feeling in his stomach that he could only explain as happiness and nervosity. 

Suddenly Jack put a hand on Rhys’ hand and moved slightly closer. He didn’t say anything, only looking at Rhys. Jack opened his mouth as to say something but shut his mouth again and looking down. He looked at Rhys after a short while again and the tingling feeling just increased inside Rhys.

“Wow… you have to be the first person who has me at a loss for words…” Jack said without being able to look at Rhys, they both just stood there. 

Rhys was the first who dared to make a move. He inched closer to Jack with his mouth slightly open but he didn’t do more than to stand straight and looking to the side. Jack was the one who took ahold of Rhys’ hips and dragged him closer. They were now standing a few centimeters away from one another. Rhys could feel Jack’s breath, it was hot and his breath was shaking a bit. The younger man put his hands around Jack’s waist.

“We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to, kitten” Jack said looking Rhys right in the eye.

“Yeah you know fuck this I never liked- what do you think??” Rhys said before quickly kissing Jack on the lips.

Rhys was about to pull back but Jack caught his neck and they looked at each other for a split second before kissing once again. There were sloppy kisses all around the place and Jack was giving Rhys love bites and hickeys. They had now moved to the corner of the porch, behind a wall where no one could see them. Jack suddenly stopped what he was doing and Rhys quietly moaned.

“How would you feel about going to my place pumpkin?” Jack said with a low voice.

Rhys nodded and fixed his shirt and coat before they both left the party a bit early.


	5. Daddy I'm home (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THIS OUT!!!!!!  
> School and all :(
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter of this story!!

Both men couldn’t hold themselves from already kissing and undressing in the hallway of Jack’s enormous house. The house was a big villa with pastel yellow walls and black corners. The inside had a fireplace and a huge kitchen, the whole house was really warm and cozy-looking. There was a elegant stairwell that goes to a second floor that only took up a fourth of the room so it was a stairway up to doors of the second floor, basically.

Jack had hurried to take his own shirt off and he had almost ripped his tie off completely. Rhys only got time to remove his tail-coat before Jack picked him up and carried him up the flight of stairs. Jack didn’t stop kissing Rhys all over his neck and hands. Rhys was really surprised of how strong Jack actually was since he didn’t look like the kind who worked out more than necessary. The older man kicked the door to his bedroom, two doors to the right, open and inside there was a huge bed with a lot of pillows. 

Jack gently put down Rhys on the edge of the bed before starting to unbutton Rhys’ shirt when the younger man whimpered slightly. Jack stopped what he was doing immediately and looked down at Rhys.

“You okay kitten? I can stop here if you feel uncomfortable” Jack said with a really soft tone while leaning down to kiss Rhys on the cheek. 

“No not at all, I… love this, please go on” Rhys said with a slight unsure tremble in his voice. 

“Okay but you just tell me to stop and I will” Jack said before unbuttoning Rhys’ shirt once again, slower this time.

Rhys could feel heat forming in his groin. Jack was now kissing and sucking at Rhys’ collarbones and slowly moving downwards his bare chest. They took off their pants, not breaking their kissing. Jack suddenly took hold of Rhys’ hips and pulling him a little closer to the edge of the bed causing them both to moan when their erections met. Jack was wasting no time and was running his hands up the younger man’s legs. Rhys’ erection was now clearly visible in his boxers. Jack decided to tease Rhys a bit and pressed his lips against the boxers and letting his hot breath spread over the younger man’s sensitive parts. Rhys moaned loudly and threw his hands back grabbing the bed sheet.

“Be a good boy and flip over” Jack said with a lustful smirk on his face. 

Rhys did as he was told and was now laying with his chest and face down into the sheets with his ass up in the air. Jack ripped Rhys’ boxers off and got some lubricant from a nearby bedstand. Jack was rubbing the lubricant all over his erect cock and Rhys could only lie and wait.

“Have you done this before pumpkin?” Jack asked while grabbing Rhys’ ass.

“Never with a guy…” Rhys said, hiding his face into the sheets.

“Okay, I’ll go easy on ya…” Jack said.

The older man slowly pressed his tip at Rhys’ entrance. Rhys curled his fingers into the sheets and bit his lip. Jack slowly pushed his hips closer to the younger man’s arse. When Jack had pushed his whole length in he paused and looked at Rhys to see if he was doing okay. Rhys looked back and nodded.

Jack went faster. Rhys moaned in tact with Jack’s humping. It didn’t take long before Rhys was about to come, after all this was much better than a handjob. He started to breathe faster and grabbing onto the sheets. Jack noticed him and grabbed Rhys’ cock gently before giving the younger man a handjob as well as fucking him. This was when Rhys finally gave in to the pleasure and came into Jack’s hand, Jack came shortly after Rhys.

After sex they both laid down on the bed and breathing rapidly. Jack gave Rhys a big smile and kissed him on the cheek. After a few minutes of just them laying there, naked, Jack turned to Rhys. The older man laid on his side with the “draw me like one of your french girls” pose. He grinned and asked Rhys:

“Wanna hear the best goddamn joke you’ll ever hear?” 

Rhys turned his head to Jack with a smile and nodded. Jack did the motion of knocking on a door and said:

“Knock knock”

“Who’s there?” Rhys answering, rolling his eyes.

“Jack” The older man answered with a growing grin on his face.

“Jack who?”

“Handsome Jack, that’s who!” 

Jack almost screamed out the last part, giving Rhys a slight scare to the change in tone from the hushed voices just a second ago. Rhys started chuckling slightly but that grew when he saw how proud Jack was of that horrible joke. The younger man was now laughing his ass off and could barely get the words out:

“That joke…. was terrible!” Rhys said in between his laughter.

Jack was now bursting into laughter too.

“you know what I can do to you pumpkin…” Jack said menacingly.

“Airlocks and whatnot” He said while raising an eyebrow, Jack was now chuckling too.

“Yeah I know, but you won’t do it because you love me” Rhys said with a grin that he could muster while laughing slightly less.

They both laid down in the bed only for the laughing to die out slowly. When it was quiet again Jack took Rhys’ hand and held it there, in between them. They looked at each other and felt the same thing at the same time. This wasn’t a short hookup or a series of them just wanting to have another person for fucking. This was actual love. Rhys smiled and whispered a “I love you” so quiet you could have mistook it for a gust of wind. Jack answered with the same phrase and a kiss. They fell asleep next to each other, cuddling. 

 

In the morning Rhys was the first to wake up, he had took his arm off before they fell asleep and the connection where his mechanical arm met his real body was aching. He had forgotten to take some painkillers and antibiotic on his arm the night before. Rhys looked at Jack, who was still asleep, and decided to head downstairs. 

He was met with a giant kitchen to the right of the stairs when going down. He looked through the kitchen and the fridge, deciding to make some egg and bacon. Maybe the smell would wake Jack up with a smile on his face? While standing there, trying to figure out how this burner worked, he heard a key being placed into the front doors. He quickly turned off the burner and looked at the front door. 

The silence was abruptly ended with a door slamming open. A small girl stood there, she had a gloria in her hair that sat in a headband and a pair of bags with her. Her hair was black and she somehow didn’t notice Rhys standing in the kitchen like an idiot. Before setting down her bags she yelled:

“Daddy I’m home, your little Angel is home!!”

This would certainly wake Jack up before those eggs would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading!  
> This is my first fic and also my first time publishing my work.
> 
> Also I'd like to thank my friend for Beta-reading this and helping me improve <3


End file.
